villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sinara
'Sinara '''is the secondary antagonist of the first half of the fifth season of the ABC TV series ''Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. She is a Kree warrior and the lover, bodyguard and second-in-command of the nobleman Kasius, helping him keep control of Lighthouse which housed the remaining human survivors in the dystopian year 2091 until they were both ready to leave with their fortune from selling Inhumans. She is portrayed by Florence Faivre. Biography Early life Serving Kasius Sinara served in a fleet under the command of Kasius. During the fight against their enemies, Kasius attempted to retreat, when two of his generals attempted to prevent him. However, they were both killed by Sinara, who agreed that the battlefield wasn't a place for someone like Kasius. Kasius then successfully managed to hide Sinara's involvement in the assassinations of the generals, and the two eventually became inseparable. Kasius' retreat cost the Kree Empire a strategic outpost and the lives of thousands of warriors, resulting in Kasius' own father, Taryan furiously permanently exiling both of them from Hala as punishment for their failure. Kree Watcher Recruiting Jemma Simmons Approximately 70 years after the destruction of planet Earth, Sinara served on the Lighthouse, a giant Kree space station that housed the remains of Humans. A ruthless member of the Kree Watch, she made sure that the Kree laws were obeyed by their human slaves. One day, as she and her guards were giving the humans extra food, a fight broke out between two humans. One of them accidentally stabbed Kasius' servant,Reese, so he ran for his life from Sinara. She then summoned up her spheres and used them to kill the human. Surprisingly, the human Jemma Simmons managed to save Reese's life, so she was brought to Kasius' suites. Before she left too, Sinara looked at Melinda May in suspicion. When Simmons was before Kasius, he asked Sinara if the incident with Simmons occurred during the food providing. She responded positively, so Kasius ordered her to carry out a "Renewal". Later, when Kasius was not satisfied with the appearance of Reese's scar following his stabbing, he ordered Sinara to kill him. Inhuman Auction After the battle between Ben and Melinda May, Kasius accused Ben of lying about the existence of additional agents who travelled through time with Quake and Jemma Simmons. Despite protestations from Leo Fitz, Sinara killed Ben with her spheres. Kasius' brother Faulnak demanded that Sinara, whom Faulnak referred to as Kasius' stray and best Kree warrior, must fight Quake to the death in lieu of another Inhuman. Kasius was initially reluctant to his brother's demand but acquiesced after Faulnak implied that disobeying would jeopardize Kasius' attempts to gain their father's favors. Sinara was visibly taken aback by Kasius' attempt to justify his decision in terms of personal advancement, as Kasius had promised that Quake and her opponent would fight to the death. Quake ultimately defeated Sinara but did not kill her. Leo Fitz rendered her unconscious with an I.C.E.R. while attempting to free Quake and Jemma Simmons. Hunting Down Fugitives As soon as she recovered from the assault she soon went to Kasius suite. She witnessed his brother Faulnak berating him for his lack of control over the Lighthouse. Kasius assured him that Sinara and The Kree Watch will soon sort out the problem by finding the fugitives. However, Faulnak rejected the idea and ordered his own warrior Maston-Dar to find out the fugitives. Later, Sinara witnessed Flint murder Vicar and preparing to fight the other warrior present. Sinara knocked out Flint intending to use him as bait to lure the others. Her plan worked as Phil Coulson and Alphonso Mackenzie arrived to rescue him. She was soon joined by Maston-Dar and they fought the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents but they succeeded in rescuing him. They figured out that they were hiding in the Salvage area which was bolted from the inside by using Flint's powers. Maston-Dar began to drill down into the wall in order to capture the agents. As he had finished, Sinara readied her spheres and killed him. She returned to Kasius suite and informed him and Faulnak that the fugitives escaped on the surface of Earth. Faulnak immediately ordered her to ready a ship in search of the fugitives with Maston-Dar as incharge of the operation. However, she confessed she killed Maston-Dar. Faulnak was surprised by this action and he was impressed with her and also informed how he underestimated her. Faulnak gladly offered Maston's position to Sinara and promised her a great rank within the Kree Empire. However, this move greatly angered Kasius who responded by stabbing his brother with a bayonet and informed her of his love for her and also informed him that she was the one who killed his generals who were preventing him from fleeing the battlefield. She stood smiling and witnessed Kasius killing him. Quest for Quake Kasius was informed of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents using a Trawler to escape to the surface & he asked her if she intended to go for a hunt to capture the fugitives. Sinara agreed to Kasius proposal. Kasius asked her to try and bring Quake alive or at least reclaim her body if she kills her, intending to use it as their trophy. Sinara reached the surface during a gravity storm and managed to locate the crashed trawler. She searched for the agents, but found no trace of them. She informed Kasius of this situation through her camera and also noted they might have been eliminated by the Vrellnexians. She was ordered to follow their trail nonetheless. Final Battle Disguised as a True Believer, Sinara managed to infiltrate the Zephyr One during a gravity storm when the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were going to return to the Lighthouse. She waited for the right opportunity to attack and she got it when Quake arrived to manually activate the thrusters of the plane. She attacked her by surprise and defeated her. As she was about to kill her, she was stopped by a retractable claw used by Deke Shaw. She dispatched him easily and focused her efforts to bring down Quake. Both women fought each other even when the gravity was zero due to the turbulence. Sinara readied her knife and leaped towards her intending to deliver the killing blow. As she reached near, Quake managed to impale her with a makeshift spear killing her for good. Legacy Honoured by Kasius Sinara's body was left on the Zephyr One after her death. When the ship docked, Kasius and the Kree Watch soon arrived to search the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, but they soon located her body which traumatised him. Kasius even tried to resurrect her as did previously with Yo-Yo Rodriguez and Tess but the couldn't as the Kree Doctor explained the biology of Kree was complicated as compared to the simple Human biology. Sinara's death completely broke Kasius' confidence as he claimed everyone including Sinara and himself had failed and the respect he sought was lost. Nevertheless, he decided to drink Odium and take a final stand against S.H.I.E.L.D to prevent the agents from returning to the past so that his father could takeover the Earth before it's destruction which would not only help him achieve his glory, but also would enable him to join her in the afterlife. Personality Sinara is a cold-hearted and driven killer. She is a woman of action, literally never saying more than absolutely needed, to which she almost never speaks. Sinara is shown to be very loyal and have romatic feelings for Kasius, become very close to him in the past after saving Kasius from two Kree generals, who in return saved her by concealing her crimes. However, she does seem to question her loyalties after Kasius orders her to fight Quake to the death. In order to prove Kasius' loyalty and feelings for her, she murders fellow Kree warrior Maston-Dar in cold blood, making Kasius' brother Faulnak desiring her as his new warrior in his place, causing Kasius to murder his own brother to defend her. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Right-Hand Category:Sadists Category:Female Category:Marvel Villains Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:In Love Category:Slaver Category:Martial Artists Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighters Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Delusional Category:Assassins Category:Tyrants Category:Outcast Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Protective Category:Enforcer Category:Envious Category:Supremacists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Tragic Category:Military Category:Corrupt Officials Category:One-Man Army Category:Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Wrathful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Rivals Category:Legacy Category:Minion Category:Conspirators